


Worthy Of Love

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Alec Lightwood, Pining, Possessive Jace Wayland, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Self-Worth Issues, Smut, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec thinks his chance of love has passed him by. After a night out Jace met Magnus and they have been a happy couple for two years now, with Jace having moved into Magnus’ loft. Alec has loved Jace for years and fell in love with Magnus as soon as Jace presented him to him as his boyfriend. However, he knows he is too late. He will never have what he truly wants.Then, one night everything changes as Jace and Magnus leave Alec with absolutely no doubt that they want him to join their relationship.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 72
Kudos: 611





	1. Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts), [domtommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domtommo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec think it's too late for him to find love. But is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Mild angst, depression, child abuse, self-worth issues, lots of pining, referenced self-harm in the form of overtraining.  
> Notes: I haven't done a Malace fic before that started with Jagnus - only that started as Malac or Jalec - so had to try that obviously ;)  
> 

Please read the chapter notes for warnings

# Chapter 1: Outside Looking In

Alec observed them from a distance, like he had done for almost two years now. Jace and Magnus. The golden boy he had loved since he had met him, shining like a sun. And Magnus...as soon as Alec had met him, he had fallen for him. He had made a horrible first impression on Jace’s boyfriend; he was sure of it. Not only had he been jealous which had made him moody and bitchy but then when he had met Magnus he had stammered and blushed like a fool because he had felt instantly drawn to the Warlock. Magnus had a charm and beauty that was only matched by Jace’s; where Jace was like fire, like sunlight, Magnus was like the moon, shiny, glittery, and mysterious.

Alec had never dared to tell Jace or anyone for that matter that he was gay. In fact, it was first when Jace had presented Magnus to him as his boyfriend and told him that he was bisexual that Alec even admitted to himself he was gay. Till that point Alec had thought Jace was straight as he had only dated girls. Turned out he had had short affairs with men before but had never found a man he felt he could open up to….until Magnus.

Alec clearly recalled the night Jace had met Magnus. Jace had once again wanted Alec to come clubbing with him and as always Alec had refused. Jace had gone with Izzy instead, also as always, while Alec had pretended not to care. Pretending not to be in love with his own parabatai. However, his pretending never really worked and he always ended up in the training room hitting the punching bag till his hands bled or shooting arrows till he was bruised and drained, so exhausted he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Alec had never even considered approaching Jace with his feelings. Even if they had not been parabatai or both men...It was Jace! The best warrior of his generation. Likely of several generations. And he was...well, him. Too uptight, too boring, too….always too something. Alec had long ago realized he wasn’t good enough for Jace.

When Alec met Magnus, he knew he had been right that Jace would never had chosen him. Magnus was outgoing, charming...magical. He was everything Alec wasn’t. He could see why Jace had been attracted to him; he himself hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Magnus from the moment he had met him. But if Jace was out of his league Magnus was most certainly out of his league too. And now they were together. Jace deserved all the happiness in the world and Alec would never ever jeopardize that. So, he smiled and said congratulations and did all the right things even though he was dying inside.

Magnus had been good for Jace in so many ways. A rather surprising way he had been good for Jace had been in relation to discovering Jace’s true parentage. Magnus had seen a birthmark on Jace’s body, the Herondale star, that all males in that bloodline had. Magnus knew this for a fact as he had known the family for a long time. It had thereafter quickly been proven that Jace was in fact the last Herondale. That had given Jace the political power and influence to get his grandmother, the High Inquisitor, to change the laws on same sex relationships as well as relationships with Downworlders. Amazing what was possible when you had family in the right places.

Speaking of family then Magnus had given Jace that too. Jace had quickly moved into the loft with Magnus and he would tell Alec of the amazing and romantic dates Magnus took him on.

The Downworld had benefited greatly too from this union between the High Warlock, a Prince of Hell, and the last Herondale, which was the closest to royalty Idris had. When Valentine had reappeared over a year after Magnus and Jace had met and months after Jace had moved in with Magnus….well, it had been a quick process to take him out when Idris and the Downworld were united. With Magnus by his side Jace was completely unfazed to hear Valentine had been the Wayland who had raised him for 9 years and his lies that he was his son had easily fallen flat as Magnus had already told Jace and everyone else who he really was.

So, Alec knew he should be happy for his parabatai and he was. Yet he was also dying inside, a little more day by day. He was so single by now, at 21, that his sister thought he was asexual. His mother had gotten even more demanding after Jace’s real bloodline had been revealed, wanting from Alec what Jace could do. Even after, a few months ago, it had been revealed Jace had pure Angel blood that explained his amazing abilities Maryse still wanted more from Alec than he could give. He tried so hard. He worked for hours and hours, keeping himself awake using his runes. He trained till he collapsed, bleeding and bruised. It was never enough. His best was just not good enough as Maryse would remind him over and over again.

Maryse wanted honor restored to the Lightwood name. Since Maryse felt he wasn’t delivering in terms of his skills she had found another way he could be useful. Maryse and Robert had talked with him a few weeks ago about him marrying Lydia Branwell to create a political alliance. Doing so would empower their family name and as Maryse had dryly reminded him, then at last he would actually do something useful for the family. And family was everything. Alec had always felt that. Believed that. His family had used to be Max, Izzy and then Jace above and before anyone else. But Jace had Magnus now and Izzy had a boyfriend of her own. Max was doing well. It wasn’t about what he wanted; he had been taught that since birth. It was about family and honor and obligations. He had resisted the marriage mainly out of respect for Lydia as even though he hadn’t come out to anyone Alec had accepted he was gay. He didn’t want to trick a woman into a sexless marriage like that. However, after talking to Lydia frankly Alec had come to admire and respect her, and she had said plainly she wasn't interested in a sexual relationship; she wanted a political alliance and a friendship. He was therefore now considering giving in. The only thing that had been holding him back had been his foolish heart and the love he bore for Jace and Magnus. However, he knew holding back was stupid. There was no reason not to go through with the wedding. He would never have what he wanted. Ever.

He had tried hard to forget Jace and Magnus. He felt so ashamed he loved them both like that; that he fantasized about them. He knew it was wrong. He tried to train it out of himself till his hands bled and it didn't help. Nothing had happened.

Despite Jace and Magnus being so kind to him and always trying to include him in various activities with them, even after Alec always said no, Alec had not been able to stop himself from observing them. At common functions or...like tonight, hidden, from a distance, at Magnus’ club. Unseen by them Alec could watch the love between his parabatai and the Warlock and for a few moments, aided by the music and the alcohol, he could dream of what it would be like to be loved by them.

He knew this had to end. He had to stop tormenting himself by doing this. By spying on them like this. He emptied his whiskey, wincing at the taste and ordered another. He forced himself to turn towards the bar, his back now to the booth Magnus and Jace were in. His features took on a determined look. Tomorrow he would tell his mother he would agree to the alliance with Lydia. He wasn't worthy of love; he wasn’t worthy of happiness. At least he could do something for his family. Maybe he could at least do that right.

“This seat taken?” A handsome young werewolf asked, his voice as suggestive as his eyes.

“No,” Alec said as dismissively as he could, both annoyed and thankful that the question had brought him out of his musings.

“So...I see you here a lot, drinking alone by the bar,” the werewolf commented as he ordered a drink from the bartender.

“Really?” Alec said icily, his eyes on his drink.

“I see you watching them, Magnus and the Nephilim,” the werewolf went on.

Alec froze, feeling shame and panic rising, making his cheeks heat up.

“What do you want?” Alec asked warily.

“I want to know what it is like to have a Nephilim on his knees and you need to forget,” the werewolf said with a wink.

He caught Alec’s right hand in his, looking at his bruises and scars from his overtraining in his useless attempts to repress his own desires and wants. Alec quickly pulled his hand back, giving the werewolf a murderous look.

“If you need the pain, I can make it hurt. In fact, I would prefer it that way,” the werewolf said darkly.

“I’m not in the mood,” Alec said dismissively, fighting to hide his blush at the werewolf having figured so easily what he desired and why he had been hurting himself.

“Well, I will just go tell Magnus you’re here then,” the werewolf said lightly but the threat was clear.

Alec panicked as the werewolf was about to rise. They couldn’t know he was here!

“Wait!”

“Yes?” the werewolf asked sweetly, sitting back down again.

Alec hesitated, biting his lower lip nervously. He couldn't let Jace and Magnus know he had been spying on them like this! He had no choice but to do what the guy wanted. But could he go through with it? A determined look came to Alec’s eyes and he forced his panic and fear down. What did it all matter anyway? What did it matter what he wanted or didn't want? When had his needs or dreams ever mattered? So why should they possibly matter now? So, he forced himself to shrug as he emptied his drink. What did it really matter if he let this werewolf have his way with him? No one else wanted him. He was likely the only 21-year-old Nephilim virgin ever. He could just as well see what all this sex stuff was about. He wasn’t going to be with Jace or Magnus ever anyway. What did it matter if he didn't like the guy or didn't want him to do what he suggested?

“Fine,” Alec conceded.

“Good,” the werewolf said as he rose and nodded towards the door to the back alley. “Come with me then.”

Alec blushed again, ashamed to think his first time would be with a stranger in a back alley, a stranger who clearly found his very presence, his very blood and existence, disgusting and was eager to show him that. He took a calming breath as he reminded himself it didn't matter. He didn’t matter. His body didn't matter. Besides, he deserved nothing less than this for fantasizing about his parabatai and his boyfriend. He didn’t deserve to be treated any better than what a stranger in a back alley would do for even thinking about Jace and Magnus in the way he did.

Alec saw the werewolf hadn’t emptied his drink, so he emptied it for him, liking how the alcohol chased away his feelings and the following darkness it always brought with it.

“Hurry up now,” the werewolf said impatiently when Alec put the now empty glass down on the bar, taking a hard grip on Alec’s right wrist.

Alec let himself be pulled towards the back door, fighting to keep calm. It was just something to be endured, like most things in his life. Just endured. He had found that most experiences in life was simply a matter of endurance.

“Release him!”

Alec froze as he heard Jace’s voice, strong and commanding, very angry…and very close! By the Angel, please….no! Don’t let it be him! Jace couldn't know he was here!

The werewolf spung around at the sound of Jace’s voice, forcing Alec to do likewise as he still kept a firm grip on his wrist. Alec could pull free if he used his steele to activate his runes, but he was too shocked to see Jace there to find it in his pocket. Jace looked very upset but also…worried? Alec kept his eyes on the floor, too embarrassed to look at Jace.

“Why, Nephilim? I can't see your name on him anywhere,” the werewolf spat at Jace.

“Oh, my name is on him alright,” Jace said furiously, his eyes lighting up golden. “He is my parabatai.”  
Alec was caught between cheering and sadness. Between smiling and crying. Parabatai. Always only that. Never more.

“You Nephilim think that…” the werewolf started to say angrily.

“Get lost!” Magnus said hardly, the command in the words clear as he walked up behind Jace, giving the werewolf a warning look.

The werewolf paled as he realized his mistake.

“Get lost now and never return to my club,” Magnus ordered as he came to a stop next to Jace.

The werewolf didn’t think twice. He released Alec and all but ran out.

For a moment there was silence between the three of them. Alec kept looking down, unsure what to do or say, his heart racing.

“You ok, Alec?” Jace asked concerned.

Alec nodded wordlessly as he hoped the floor would swallow him up. He had to come up with a good lie for why he was here. He had to get away. Now!

“Come, darling. Sit with us. You seem to have had quite a shock,” Magnus said warmly as he with an arm on the small of Alec’s back guided him to the booth Jace and him had been sitting in.

Shock? Yes. To be found out. Alec still kept his eyes on the floor as he furiously tried to think of a good lie for being here.

Before Alec knew what was happening, he was sitting between Magnus and Jace in their booth and Magnus had magic’d them all drinks. To distract himself Alec held his cocktail glass with both hands as he looked down into it, still refusing to meet their eyes. He took a sip, finding the cocktail fruity and nice.

“You like it? Jace has told me what you like in terms of drinks, so I think I got this one right,” Magnus asked kindly.

Alec was a bit confused why Jace and Magnus would bother talking together about his drinking habits. Surely they had more important things to talk about than him.

“It’s nice. Thank you,” Alec said softly, still looking down into his drink.

“So…” Jace started, sounding oddly nervous.

Jace was never nervous. Alec looked briefly at him and then down at his drink again, puzzled.

“We, Jace and I, have been wanting to talk to you for a while now, darling,” Magnus said charmingly.

“But you have kept refusing our invites for anything not work related or not involving other people. Like at our last dinner invite you brought along Izzy, Simon and Raphael!” Jace complained, sounding hurt.

Alec was confused. Of course, he said no; they invited him purely out of pity. Right? And being social with the two men he secretly loved, seeing them be all romantic and loving with each other...no thank you. He couldn't take that. More than that; he didn’t want to make Jace and Magnus feel uncomfortable. They deserved their love and romance in peace without being dragged down by Alec’s depressive darkness. And he had brought along Izzy and the others that one time Jace had been so insistent he showed up because that was his only buffer, his only defense.

“Jace,” Magnus said with a hint of warning.

“Yeah, sorry. We shouldn’t bring up the past,” Jace agreed as Magnus and he kissed behind Alec’s back, making him stiffen.

“We have wanted to ask you something,” Magnus continued seriously.

Alec tensed even further. By the Angel! What if they knew? They knew and they found him embarrassing and wrong and weird! They were going to ask him to stay away!

“We have noticed you might at times...look at us,” Jace began, sounding hopeful.

Alec blushed a deep red, his eyes fixed on his drink. Why couldn’t he just die right now? This was so embarrassing!

“In the time Jace and I have been together Jace has talked about you a lot and I suggested to him that you have been in love with Jace for a long time now,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“What?” Alec got out in fear and terror, feeling naked and exposed.

“And I have seen your reactions around me; your stutter, your blushes, your shyness...I think you like me too. More than like in fact,” Magnus went on, smiling softly.

If Jace and Magnus hadn’t had him boxed in Alec would have run off like a deer in headlights.

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Alec lied, still looking down.

Jace reached over and took a firm grip on his chin, forcing Alec’s head up so he was looking at him.

“Parabatai, don’t lie to us,” Jace warned, his eyes lighting up golden once more.

For a moment Alec was blown away by the care and possession in Jace’s eyes. Then he pulled back and Jace let him go, but left Alec in no doubt he had allowed it, his eyes fading back to their natural color.

Alec fought to control his panic but was feeling he was starting to hyperventilate. They were going to tell him they cared for him but that his feelings were wrong and unwanted. He was going to be alone. Truly alone! He had to escape! Now!

“I...I have to go,” Alec got out, fighting to breathe, to say the words.

“Darling, stay. We want to…” Magnus started to say, his voice soothing but it didn’t help cool Alec’s panic.

“I have to go. Now!” Alec repeated more forcefully, his voice more desperate.

Before Jace or Magnus could react, Alec had jumped up from his seat and then over the table, barely avoiding knocking over the drinks. As soon as he was on the floor he was running towards the door to the back alley. He fought back tears, his heart beating so fast it was almost deafening.

“Alexander! Stop!” Magnus yelled after him, but Alec kept running.

He had to get away. He couldn’t bare to hear their rejection.

“Alec! Parabatai! Stop!”

Alec could feel in the bond Jace was worried and upset, that he wanted him back. He ignored it and kept running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos (or just a kudos) if you are enjoying the story. Would mean a lot to me.  
> Never fear; the sex is in chapter 2 as always with my Malace fics ;)


	2. Included In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Magnus bring Alec home with them, and show him how much they want him. Or in other words smut and love confessions! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Oral and anal sex. Praise kink, mild orgasm control, mild D/s subtones, dirty talk. Talk of DP but not done here.

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

# Chapter 2: Included In Love

Alec made it to the back alley before he was caught by red magical ropes, keeping him rooted to the spot and tying his arms to his sides.

“Let me go!” Alec yelled furiously, panicked, struggling against the magical ropes holding him.

He heard Magnus and Jace’s footsteps come closer before they stood before him, looking worried and slightly frustrated.

“Alec, calm down,” Jace insisted, his voice strong but worried.

“I...I have to go,” Alec repeated, fighting to get his breathing under control, fighting to be able to look at Jace, his cheeks red from how ashamed and embarrassed he was feeling.

There was something in Jace’s eyes. Was it heat…desire? It couldn’t be! Did he know? He couldn’t know!

“You really don’t,” Jace assured him as he reached out and touched his cheek.

For a moment Alec indulged that masochistic side of him that had kept him going back to the club over and over again to keep observing Jace and Magnus, forever an outsider to their happiness and love. For a moment he indulged his fantasy, the desire to have that, be a part of that happiness and love. Then he pulled away from Jace with a pained and embarrassed look in his eyes. Jace withdrew his hand with a slightly wounded expression that he quickly managed to cover up. However, Magnus saw it and put an arm around Jace’s back in a gentle and comforting way that only made Alec feel even more trapped and even more alone. Magic was still circling in Magnus’ other hand, holding Alec magically trapped.

“Jace...please,” Alec begged, fighting to hold back tears, hoping, begging for Jace to understand.

He couldn’t hear Jace’s rejection. He couldn’t take it!

Magnus gave Alec a thoughtful look. Then he turned to Jace and pulled him closer against him.

“Sayang _[Indonesian for darling]_ , I think we need to convince Alexander we are serious,” Magnus told his boyfriend.

Jace looked from Alec to Magnus and nodded in agreement.

“I think so too, baby, and I think we both know just how to do that,” Jace replied with a wink.

They both smiled wickedly before kissing passionately. When the kiss ended Magnus kept an arm around Jace’s waist, but Alec now had their full attention.

“What? What is going on here?” Alec got out, confused by the intense looks he was getting.

He was imagining things because he could swear, he saw heat and desire in Jace’s and Magnus’s eyes when they looked at him. It was clearly just a leftover from their kiss. Nothing else. He had to get it together!

Magnus snapped his fingers and his magic disappeared, however, before Alec could run again Magnus stepped away from Jace and took taken a firm grip on Alec’s right wrist. With his free hand Magnus made a portal and started to pull Alec along.

Alec felt weirdly warm from the strong grip, the power and certainty Magnus wanted him in some way even if it couldn’t possibly be how Alec wanted it.

“Come with us, darling,” Magnus said unnecessarily.

“What? Why?” Alec asked confused but found himself obeying all the same, Magnus’ grip on him more a guide than anything else.

“Come along,” Jace insisted with a grin as he took a hold of Alec’s other wrist.

Alec blushed when he realized how right it felt, to have Magnus on one side of him and Jace on the other. They were almost at the portal when Alec’s brain caught up with him. They just wanted to let him down easy, in private. The thought made Alec’s blood freeze and he stopped walking, making Magnus and Jace do likewise, looking questioning at him but not letting him go.

“Jace, I have to be somewhere. Let go of me,” Alec lied, thinking he would be easier to sway.

Jace scanned his face and Alec could feel him probing their bond. He tried to control his feelings of desire and longing and just allow Jace to feel his panic and fear. However, he doubted he had succeeded when Jace looked at him with a determined expression.

“No.”

“No?” Alec repeated, dumbstruck.

“No, we are not letting you go,” Jace elaborated as Magnus and him shared a determined look. He looked back at Alec as he said confidently, “You don’t mean it. I can feel it.”

“You….Can?” Alec asked, breathless, worried, embarrassed.

“Yes,” Jace assured him.

His tone was fond and…was it joyful? Alec was sure he was losing his mind.

“Come on, my Nephilims,” Magnus said with a confident smile as he stepped through the portal and Jace did likewise, still holding on to Alec, forcing him to move with them.

Alec was too confused to do anything but follow them. As soon as they exited the portal Magnus closed it. Alec felt oddly cold and abandoned when Magnus and Jace released his wrists. However, when he looked at his wrists he saw faint red marks from their strong hold on him and it made him smile and feel wanted. He rubbed his right wrist with his left hand, trying to absorb the touch, the illusion of them wanting him like he wanted them.

“We’re at your loft?” Alec asked surprised when he looked around the room, recognizing the living room at Magnus’ loft.

Why had they taken him to their home? Alec fought down his hope and desire when he realized why. To ease the pain of rejection, to do it in private, obviously. That was clearly the reason. It was the only possible reason.

“Perceptive. You did tell me in length of his intellect,” Magnus said warmly with a teasing and soft smile to Jace.

“He did?” Alec asked surprised, turning to face Magnus. He then looked to Jace as he asked hopefully, “You did?”

Jace nodded and his expression softened as he said, “I did, parabatai.”

“He told me other things too,” Magnus confirmed and stepped closer to him.

Alec licked suddenly dry lips.

“Like what?” Alec got out, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own ears.

Magnus smiled predatory and put a hand to his neck, pulling him close. Alec willingly followed, forcing himself not to moan, fighting to hide his rising erection from the power and lust he felt from the Warlock. This had to be a dream. Magnus couldn’t really want him. Could he?

“Like that you obey orders very well. I am thinking we should test that,” Magnus said seductively as he released him, using the hand to stroke his cheek instead.

“We...should?” Alec asked shyly, looking into Magnus’ eyes and getting lost in the desire and power he saw there.

Magnus nodded as he confirmed, “We should, darling.”

“Oh,” was all Alec managed to say, his mind getting hazy. Was this a dream? It had to be a dream. Only in dreams would Magnus Bane try and seduce him! This couldn’t be real. Could it?

“Jace?” Magnus asked, looking over at him.

“Oh, I completely agree, baby,” Jace confirmed, grinning sexily as he came closer and kissed Magnus.

Seeing the kiss, being reminded he was intruding on their relationship and in their home of all things, Alec forced himself to shake himself out of his daydream.

“Wait. What is going on?” Alec asked puzzled, looking from Magnus to Jace and back again.

They were both looking at him with eyes so filled with hunger and desire Alec felt his pants were way too tight. This could not be happening. He was surely imagining this. Stuff like this only happened in his most private dreams. It never happened in reality. Right?

“I want you. He wants you. We want you,” Jace told him in a strong and certain tone, doing a hand movement to indicate first himself, then Magnus and then both of them.

“So, we have been trying to get you alone to tell you that, but you have been a naughty boy and been avoiding us, haven’t you, darling?” Magnus went on in a fond and teasing tone, a hint of a reprimand in the words that had Alec blush.

“I…What?” Alec asked, overwhelmed. Then Magnus’ words sank in and he gasped in shock. Could it be true?

“You do?” Alec added softly, hopefully.

“Oh, yes. We do,” Magnus confirmed, stroking his cheek tenderly, his finger just brushing Alec’s lips, making Alec close his eyes and have to suppress a moan.

“Really?” Alec asked when Magnus removed his hand and he could think a little again.

He needed to hear it again, his mind and heart singing. If this was true, if this was truly happening…it would be the best day of his life!

Magnus nodded as he confirmed in a warm tone, smiling widely, “Really.”

“I think he likes this idea,” Jace said playfully, lovingly, smiling at Magnus and then Alec.

“I think so too,” Magnus agreed in a warm and fond tone.

Their words had Alec smile before his brain caught up with him.

“Wait. What idea?” Alec asked, not sure he was following that part.

In fact, he wasn’t sure he was following all of this, his brain stuck on the idea the two men of his dreams might actually fancy him. Him! No one fancied him. No one noticed him. Least of all with Magnus and Jace around. The thought that they would have noticed him…that they wanted him like he wanted them….it was mind-blowing.

“For you to join our relationship of course, darling. A triad,” Magnus explained, making it all sound so easy. So natural. Maybe it was.

“Really? That’s….possible?” Alec asked eagerly, hopefully, having not even dared to think that was a realistic option.

“Of course, it is,” Magnus confirmed.

“But….we are parabatai,” Alec protested as he looked worried at Jace, biting his lower lip anxiously.

“Yes, and I had my grandmother investigate the whole forbidden lovers thing. It was made up to keep control. For political reasons. Nothing more. There’s nothing stopping parabatai from becoming lovers,” Jace calmed him, his voice certain and strong.

“Really?” Alec repeated, starting to feel like a damn parrot but he had to be certain.

“Really,” Jace confirmed with a soft look and a fond smile.

Alec was grinning widely from ear to ear at hearing that. His love for his parabatai was possible! After all these years of worrying….could this be happening? Could he be getting Jace **and** Magnus?

“So.... what do you say?” Magnus asked seriously, giving Alec an intense look.

“About what?” Alec asked, focusing on him now, trying to get his brain to focus on his question.

Magnus smiled fondly at him as he said, “About joining Jace and me obviously, darling.”

“I…” Alec got out, dazed, smiling almost drunkenly at the very idea.

Then reality hit him like cold water. Why would they say this? It couldn’t be true! These two amazing men with their perfect love and great relationship wanting him of all people….No. It had to be some kind of joke, a game of some sort.

“You don’t mean it,” Alec ended sadly, looking down.

“What?” Jace got out, confused.

“Of course, we do,” Magnus insisted, looking equally puzzled.

Alec stubbornly shook his head as he looked at each of them in turn as he said in a pained tone, “No. You don’t.”

“Why the Hell not?” Jace asked annoyed.

“You are...a Herondale. You are the greatest warrior in generations. You are like the sun. Like gold. Special,” Alec told him frankly, his voice showing his adoration and admiration for his parabatai. Jace was smiling at his compliment but before he could reply Alec turned and looked at Magnus as he went on, “And you, Magnus, you are so amazing! You have powers beyond belief. You can do anything.”

“Why, thank you, darling,” Magnus purred, smiling contently.

Alec sighed in defeat as he said in a sad and pained tone, “And me? I am just…”

Jace put a finger to Alec’s lips, silencing him.

“Perfect, Alec. You’re perfect,” Jace interrupted in a loving but firm tone.

Alec started to smile at the compliment, looking cautiously at Magnus.

“I concur, sayang,” Magnus said lovingly, looking first at Jace and then Alec as he went on, “You are perfect, Alexander.”

Alec blushed deeply as he asked shyly, “I am?”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked at Jace as he suggested with a sexy smirk, “I think we should show him.”

“I think so too,” Jace agreed, stealing a quick kiss from his lover. He turned his attention to Alec as he asked with a seductive purr, “Alec? Shall we show you?”

Alec wasn’t quite sure what they had in mind but whatever they wanted to give him was yes, would always be yes. He felt his erection grow at the fantasies running through his head.

“Please,” Alec got out through dry lips.

Jace moved closer and put a hand behind Alec’s neck, pulling him close, so Jace’s lips were inches from Alec’s, making his longing to taste those lips, to feel Jace, heightened tenfold.

“Please what? Use words, parabatai,” Jace ordered but his eyes held only heat and desire.

Alec did moan out loud now at the clear desire and power coming from Jace. To think he could be that wanted, that desired, by these two amazing men…it was beyond anything he could ever had hoped for!

“Please yes. Show me, please,” Alec begged desperately, eagerly.

Jace grinned in victory as his lips claimed his, the kiss everything Alec had always wanted. Filled with passion and power, desire and need. Alec easily submitted to Jace, let his tongue invade his mouth, moaning for more.

“Wow,” Alec said, dazed when the kiss ended, first realizing he had closed his eyes when he opened them again.

“I have wanted to do that for a long time,” Jace admitted with a sexy smirk as he let go of Alec’s neck.

“My turn,” Magnus said with a grin and now his hand was on Alec’s neck and his body was pressed against Alec’s, his lips on his, stealing his breath.

Jace observed the kiss with a smile and a growing erection at the sight before him. When Magnus pulled back and released Alec’s neck Alec took a few seconds to get back to himself again. Alec opened his eyes after the kiss, feeling his desire and lust starting to cloud his mind, the kiss having been just as dominating and passionate as Jace’s but in a different way. It had left Alec with no doubt Magnus wanted him, just like Jace’s kiss had left him in no doubt his parabatai wanted him. Him! They wanted him of all people. Wow. Alec was smiling almost drunkenly to himself at the thought.

"Come. Let's continue this in the bedroom," Jace said with a suggestive grin as he took Alec's right hand and guided him to the bedroom, Magnus following along next to them.

Alec eagerly went along, looking from Jace to Magnus with an excited flush. Jace released Alec's hand when they were in the middle of the bedroom.

“Why don’t you keep him distracted, baby, while I do something else, I have been wanting to do for a while now,” Jace suggested with a wink.

Before Alec could ask what that was Jace had pushed Alec back against Magnus’ chest but then spung him around by heavy hands on his shoulders, leaving him leaning against Magnus’ broad chest. Magnus closed his arms around Alec’s midriff, moving his hands up and down his torso.

“Oh…” Alec got out, moaning loudly when he saw Jace go to his knees before him and quickly releasing his hard cock from its trappings.

Was Jace going to…He had fantasized about this for so long he couldn’t believe it was happening. Jace sucking him, him sucking Jace….later on him sucking Magnus or Magnus sucking him while Jace did other things to him had also been fantasies he had masturbated to a lot. And now it seemed it was going to happen in real life. The very thought was enough to make him harder.

“No problem,” Magnus said with a wicked grin as he started to lick, kiss and suck at Alec’s deflect rune and up and down his neck, leaving marks as he went along, drawing eager moans from Alec.

“You are perfect, Alec. Just let go. Let Magnus and I take care of you,” Jace mumbled as he stroked Alec’s cock tenderly, softly, before he put his lips to it, licking and sucking at the tip.

“By the Angel!” Alec got out when Jace started to lick and suck, going up and down on his cock.

Feeling Jace on his cock felt amazing! Though Jace was on his knees before him Alec felt captivated and captured by the blond’s power and control, helpless to do anything but take it. Unsure what to do with his hands he wrapped them around Magnus’ back, fisting his shirt to have something to hang on to.  
“If you think his mouth is divine wait until you try mine,” Magnus promised with dark seduction as he kissed and licked the shell of Alec’s right ear, making him moan even more.

“I...I might die in that case, but I would die happy,” Alec got out, fearing he wouldn’t last long, feeling himself leaking precome.

Alec was fighting a losing battle to control his rising desire as Jace kept sucking and licking him while Magnus was leaving his marks on his neck and shoulders. This was everything he had fantasized about and so much more.

“I can’t wait to be inside of you. For Jace and I to have you together,” Magus mumbled lustfully as he sucked another mark to Alec’s neck.

The words made Alec’s desire skyrocket and he couldn’t help but let out a whiny little, “Please.”  
Magnus smiled against Alec’s skin as he said, “Not today. We will take it slow. Later.”

Jace pulled off Alec’s cock with a loud _pop_ , looking up at him with power and desire in his eyes. His eyes lit up golden to indicate he had activated his runes so when he spoke his voice sounded completely composed.

“Would you like that, parabatai? For Magnus and me to take you together?” Jace asked, licking Alec’s cockhead teasingly.

Alec moaned as he got out, “Fuck, yes!”

Jace pulled away just long enough to look at Magnus as he said with a wicked grin, “I knew he would like that idea.”

“Indeed,” Magnus agreed before he went back to kissing Alec’s deflect rune.

The combined sensations soon became too much and Alec squirmed a bit but was held firmly in place. He felt himself leak even more precome and knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Fuck, Jace!” Alec moaned. “I can’t….I need to…”

Jace pulled off his cock to give him a strong look as he said in a loving but firm tone, “Hold on a bit longer for me. You can do that, right?”

Alec nodded, eager to obey though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

“Yes,” Alec got out.

When Jace went back on his cock Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder, completely overwhelmed by the sensations of Magnus marking him and Jace sucking him. He felt desired, wanted. Owned. Everything he had always wanted and needed.

“You’re so beautiful, lost in desire,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear.

His words and the blowjob had Alec balancing on the edge.

“Jace, I can’t! I need...please. Please!” Alec babbled desperately, fighting tears from the strain of holding back.

Jace pulled off his cock and started to pump him faster and faster with his hand as he ordered, “Come for me. Come for us!”

His words and the sensations were his undoing as Alec came explosively in Jace’s hand.

“Gods!” Alec got out, breathing heavily, leaning against Magnus, fighting to pull himself together.

Alec was grateful for Magnus’ arm around his waist that helped him stay upright.

Jace wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he stood up, smirking in victory at seeing the out of it look on Alec’s face.

“Well done, parabatai,” Jace praised as he kissed Alec’s cheek tenderly.

Magnus kissed Alec’s neck before he said softly, “Yes, great work, darling.”

“Oh. I did well?” Alec asked eagerly with a silly smile on his face, still feeling high and floaty from his orgasm.

“Yes. Perfect, parabatai,” Jace assured him.

With a snap of his fingers Magnus cleaned Jace and Alec up, earning him a tender kiss on the cheek from Jace.

After a few moments of Alec just leaning against Magnus’ chest he slowly came back to himself and was able to stand on his own. Now down from his orgasm Alec became aware both Magnus and Jace were fully dressed while his cock was still hanging out, well spent.

Seeing his embarrassment Magnus and Jace shared a look. Magnus then took Alec’s right hand and guided him to the bed.

“Come here, darling. Get on the bed,” Magnus ordered, his tone kind.

As soon as Magnus let go of his hand Alec crawled on the bed, turning around so he was on his back, looking at Magnus and Jace who now stood side by side next to the bed, looking down at him with hungry eyes.

“Ok but don’t I...I mean…” Alec stammered, blushing, waving a hand at their clothes and then his own.

“There,” Magnus smirked as he had magic’d all their clothes away.

Alec was still not used to magic being used like that and looked surprised for a moment before he couldn’t help but stare at Jace and Magnus; their bodies were flawless and just as perfect as he had imagined they would be! The sight made his spent cock start to reawaken.

“Handy, isn’t he?” Jace grinned as he turned to his boyfriend and kissed Magnus passionately.

“Very,” Alec got out, feeling his cock harden again at the erotic sight of the two men he worshipped kissing, naked. Gods! They were both so handsome!  
When the kiss ended Magnus stroked Jace’s nearest arm up and down tenderly.

“How do you want to do this, sayang?” Magnus asked lustfully, lovingly, looking from Jace to Alec and back again.

“Tonight should be all about him,” Jace said, nodding to Alec, and his words made Alec blush and smile.

“Oh, no doubt about that,” Magnus confirmed nodding, giving Alec a loving look that melted his heart.

“One has his mouth, the other his ass?” Jace suggested lustfully.

Alec moaned at the sound of that idea, his desire increasing by seeing both Jace and Magnus getting harder at hearing the suggestion.

“Parabatai, what do you think?” Jace asked with a lustful and eager grin at Alec.

Alec tried to find words but gave up, his brain mush at the very idea.

“Please,” was all Alec could say, hoping it was enough.

“He likes that idea. A lot. I can feel it in the bond,” Jace related to Magnus with a wicked grin.

“Oh, I can see that,” Magnus said with a smirk, nodding to Alec’s slowly reawakening erection. There was something to be said for Nephilim stamina!

“You want his mouth or his ass?” Jace asked of his boyfriend, but his eyes were on Alec, feeling his desire in their bond at hearing their conversation.

“He’s your parabatai. You get to be his first. Seems only fair,” Magnus insisted.

“Thank you, baby,” Jace said with a fond smile, kissing him tenderly.

“Do you want that, Alexander?” Magnus asked, smiling at him as both he and Jace turned to look questioning at Alec.

Alec nodded eagerly, his mouth dry. He wanted both of them to fuck him, alone and together but he had fantasized about Jace the longest. Having him be his first seemed…perfect.

“Yes,” Alec got out in a tone dark from desire, looking shyly away.

Jace and Magnus shared a look filled with passion and love.

“I love you, sayang,” Magnus told Jace as he kissed him passionately.

“I love you too,” Jace said as the kiss ended.

Alec suddenly felt outside of it all, observing their love. Suddenly Alec became aware that Magnus and Jace had love and what did he have? Sex? That wasn’t enough for him. Maybe this had been a mistake…

“I...oh. I should…,” Alec got out, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, making a move as to get off the bed.

However, before he could get up Magnus and Jace sat on the bed, Magnus combing his hair tenderly while Jace captured Alec’s right hand in his. Looking Alec in the eyes Jace took Alec’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles tenderly, the gesture so soft and romantic Alec almost started to cry, his heart aching with love and tenderness.

“Parabatai, I love Magnus, but I love you too,” Jace told him in a serious and loving voice.

Alec beamed with joy, overwhelmed at hearing that but still a bit afraid to believe it. To believe all his dreams was actually coming true.

“But in…” Alec started to ask, hopeful, eager, hanging on Jace’s lips for his next words.

“Yes. In _that_ way,” Jace interrupted, firmly but warmly. He winked at him as he added, “When I am fucking you in a few moments that should make it clear it’s in _that_ way.”

Alec moaned at the mental image those words painted in his mind. His attention was moved to Magnus when the Warlock turned his head with a hand on his cheek, tenderly but firmly so he was looking at Magnus as he started to speak.

“Alexander, I know we haven’t gotten that close, yet. But I want you, I like you and yes, I love you. I am sure as you move in with us and I spend every day with you that I will only grow to love you more,” Magnus told him honestly, his eyes and voice filled with love and acceptance.

Alec smiled widely, his heart overflowing with love, joy and hope.

“Move in?” Alec asked excitedly, looking from Magnus to Jace.

Jace nodded firmly as he said, “Of course, parabatai.”

“We want you with us always,” Magnus said possessively.

Alec smiled even more at hearing that. Someone wanted him. And not just someone. Jace. And Magnus. Both of them! Wow. They wanted him! Him. Wanted him always. He had longed for someone to say that. To have two people tell him that, the two people he loved more than life itself, who were his heart and his soul…it was his dream come true.

“You should know, Alec, Magnus and I...we are quite possessive people. We won’t ever share you and we won’t ever let you go after tonight. We want you with us forever and only with us,” Jace confirmed in a strong voice.

“Really? Forever?” Alec asked eagerly, beaming happily at the thought.

“Yes, forever,” Magnus confirmed, smiling widely.

“I...want that,” Alec admitted a bit shyly but looked at them in turn to make sure they knew how much he wanted that.

“You want to be ours?” Jace asked to be certain.

Alec could have cheered at hearing that. They wanted him!

“More than anything else,” Alec confirmed, nodding enthusiastically.

“Truly?” Magnus asked, smiling widely, hopefully.

“Yes! Yes please. Make me yours. Mark me as yours. Keep me. Please!” Alec begged eagerly, looking at Magnus and Jace in turn with pleading eyes, so eager for them to say yes, he wasn’t quite sure what he was saying. He just knew he wanted this more than he wanted to breathe!

“He’s adorable!” Magnus proclaimed happily as he kissed Alec possessively, leaving him breathless.  
“He sure is,” Jace confirmed, smiling at Magnus. He leaned towards Alec as he said, “And Alec...we are keeping you forever.”

Jace kissed Alec with as much passion and possession as Magnus had done, leaving Alec smiling when he drew back, in awe these two men wanted him like this, feeling like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

“Forever, Alexander,” Magnus confirmed, squeezing his nearest arm affectionately.

Alec fought to clear his brain to be able to speak as he said emotionally, “I love you both. So much!”

“We love you too,” Jace confirmed as he stole another kiss.

Alec was still smiling as Jace got up and went to sit between Alec’s legs. Before Alec could get too worried about what Jace was doing Magnus had moved a bit, his cock now close to Alec’s mouth. Alec licked his lips in eager anticipation. He looked up at Magnus with an excited expression and pleading eyes.

“Now, I would like to try that sinful mouth of yours,” Magnus told him, moving his cock closer to Alec’s mouth.

“Please,” Alec got out, eager for just that.

Alec moaned against Magnus’ cock when he pushed between his lips, sucking and licking eagerly. He might not have done this before but Alec’s eagerness and responsiveness to anything Magnus was doing sent shivers of desire through the sexually experienced Warlock that only made Alec’s eagerness and enthusiasm grow.

“He’s a natural. Perfect for us,” Magnus got out, his voice heavy with lust.

“He sure is,” Jace agreed with a voice filled with desire, getting lost for a moment watching Alec and Magnus. Then he grinned at his boyfriend as he asked, “Lube?”

Magnus snapped his fingers and a tube of lube was next to him. Jace nodded his thanks as he continued kissing and licking around Alec’s cock, bringing him back to full hardness. He then lubed a few fingers on his right hand. He circled Alec’s hole teasingly, careful to go slow as this was Alec’s first time. Then, when he felt Alec was ready, he slowly pushed one finger inside of him, moaning a bit at the tightness.

Alec had to pull off Magnus’ cock for a moment at the sensation of having something inside for the first time.

“Jace!” Alec got out, breathing heavily, his voice already sounding wrecked from the blowjob he was giving.

“Like it?” Jace asked with a wicked grin as he moved the finger in and out of him.

Alec nodded eagerly as he insisted, “Yes! Please! More!”

Jace grinned at that and as Alec went back to sucking Magnus’ cock Jace started to push a second finger inside.

“Just like that. Open up for me, Alec,” Jace said lustfully, stretching him.

Jace curled his fingers slightly, searching for that special spot inside his parabatai. Alec’s reaction when he found it was echoing in the bond and in his body as his cock twitched with desire.

Alec again had to pull off Magnus’ cock as he got out in a voice heavy with lust, “Fuck, yes!”

“So responsive,” Magnus said with a grin, taking a firm grip in Alec’s by now sweaty hair, helping to ground him, his cock inches from Alec’s lips.

“What...what was that?” Alec asked in wonder as the waves of pleasure started to die out.

“Your prostate,” Jace informed him with a wicked grin before he moved his fingers, hitting Alec’s prostate again and again.

“So good,” Alec moaned, briefly closing his eyes in pleasure before he went back to sucking Magnus’ cock, his own cock getting heavy between his legs.

“His fingers or my cock?” Magnus teased as he pulled Alec off his cock for a moment by the grip in his hair.

“Both,” Alec admitted lustfully, his voice raw from the blowjob.

Magnus smirked happily at that, smiling even further when Alec eagerly went back to sucking his cock.

Jace pulled his fingers back and lubed his cock, eagerly getting into position. He took a deep breath to calm down and go slow.

“Are you ready, Alec?” Jace asked, stroking one of Alec’s thighs to let him know he was there, that it was ok.

Magnus pulled out of Alec’s mouth to allow him to answer.

“Yes, yes! So ready! Been waiting for this for years,” Alec insisted, his voice and eyes filled with eager desire, his cock already leaking a bit in anticipation of this fantasy of his finally being fulfilled.

“Brace yourself,” Jace warned as he pushed a little inside, moaning at the heat and the tightness.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, feeling overwhelmed by not only the sensations in his body and in the bond, but from knowing it was Jace who was inside of him.

The bond between them flooded with desire, passion, and love in a feedback loop, amplifying the experience.

“It will burn a bit at first,” Jace said sympathetically, fighting to keep still and not push in further. “But just…”

“Go faster! More! Please!” Alec begged impatiently, interrupting him.

“Darling, it will burn and…” Magnus warned.

“More! Please! More!” Alec insisted, his voice filled with desire.

Alec had waited for years for this. He had almost lost this, lost the chance to have this due to him waiting. He was _so_ done waiting! Alec wrapped his legs around Jace and forced him all the way inside, impaling himself fully on his cock, moaning at the combined pain and pleasure of the burn that followed, the feeling of being full.

“Damn!” Jace got out when he was fully embedded inside his parabatai, having to stay still for a moment to not come from that alone.

“Greedy little thing,” Magnus mumbled lustfully, licking his lips eagerly as he watched Alec get lost in pleasure. At Alec’s fearful expression at his words Magnus quickly assured him, “Which is so hot, darling. So hot!”  
Just then Jace started to move, first slowly and then picking up pace, angling himself so he was hitting Alec’s prostate at each thrust, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec got out, fisting the sheet with one hand before he used the other to guide Magnus’ cock back into his mouth, finding that feeling them both inside of him increased his pleasure tenfold.

Magnus took a hand to the back of Alec’s neck, pushing further into Alec’s mouth as he encouraged, “Go deeper, darling.”

Alec eagerly did so, moaning against Magnus’ cock, sending waves of desire through them both.

“So good. He’s so tight, Magnus! Just wait till you try him; you will love it. He’s so good!” Jace praised, using his hands on Alec’s hips to keep the speed and angle of his thrusts just right to bring Alec maximum pleasure.

Alec had always thought maybe Jace knew he had a bit of a praise kink and Jace’s words only confirmed it as Alec made sure to send waves of pleasure and desire to Jace at his comment.

“His mouth is amazing. You can look forward to it for sure,” Magnus gave back, moaning as the words made Alec go even deeper in lustful joy at hearing the compliment.

Alec beamed and felt almost floaty from all the acclaim he was getting from his two lovers, enjoying it, drinking it up like a sponge. Soon Alec’s whole world got lost in pleasure, starting and stopping at his lovers’ cocks, the feel of them, the taste. It was all-consuming and completely overwhelming. Enough to push him close to the edge for the second time that evening.

Alec pulled back from Magnus’ cock to warn them of that fact, sounding surprised as he had never came twice so quickly before, “I….I am close.”

Magnus used his hand in Alec’s hair to turn his head slightly so he was looking up at him, Alec’s eyes glassy with desire and lust.

“Think you can come untouched for us, darling?” Magnus asked in a voice filled with desire.  
Jace moaned loudly at the idea as he kept up his thrusts, drawing small whiny and needy sounds from Alec.

“That would be _so_ hot, parabatai,” Jace agreed eagerly, his own desire increasing at the thought.

“I…I want to, for you, but I haven’t done that before,” Alec got out, his voice filled with need and passion but also a hint of doubt if he could do it.

“You can do it, Alec,” Jace assured him as his thrusts got just a bit harder, faster, deeper, making Alec’s cock leak even more.

Magnus guided Alec’s lips back to his cock and used his hand in his hair to control his thrusts, making Alec moan happily, feeling completely owned, loved, wanted…his cock was leaking furiously now and he felt himself walking on the edge. He just needed that last push….

Magnus suddenly pulled his cock out of Alec’s mouth as he ordered in a strong voice filled with passion, “Come, darling. Come for _us_.”

Magnus’ order, the way his throat was aching in just the right way, Jace’s hands leaving marks on his hips and his strong and deep thrusts as he hit his prostate again and again…it was enough to send Alec over the edge, again.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed as he came all over his own stomach, untouched.

For a moment Alec blacked out, closing his eyes, floating, free, spent, happy.  
Feeling Alec’s pleasure in the bond and feeling his body tighten with pleasure was enough to push Jace over the edge as well.

“Yes!” Jace yelled loudly as he came deep inside his parabatai.

Jace’s release brought Alec back to reality and he turned to look up at Magnus.

“Please, let me taste you,” Alec begged eagerly as he took Magnus back into his mouth.

Despite his exhaustion he wanted to taste the Warlock, he wanted him to mark him on the inside like Jace had marked him. Luckily Magnus seemed to understand. He used his hand in Alec’s hair to trust a few more times in and out of Alec’s mouth at the depth and speed he wanted and needed before he reached the edge as well, having balanced there for a while already.

“Ah!” Magnus grunted as he came deep inside Alec’s mouth.

Alec eagerly swallowed it all. The taste was salty but not bad at all. What made Alec moan and think he wanted to do this again and again was the thought that this was Magnus he was tasting. He was eager to taste Jace as well. When Magnus gently pulled out of his mouth and Jace did likewise Alec winced a bit, feeling a bit empty now but very exhausted.

“You did so well, Alec,” Jace praised, stroking his nearest leg tenderly before he got off the bed.

“Hmm,” Alec said dreamingly, feeling floaty.

“Baby, can you clean us up?” Jace asked as he walked over towards Magnus.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and they were all cleaned up as he replied, “There we are.”

“Thank you,” Jace said with a winning grin as he reached Magnus and kissed him deeply with a hand to the back of his neck.

“Anything for you, sayang,” Magnus said lovingly when the kiss ended.

Jace smiled happily at that as he sat on the bed next to Magnus and looked down at Alec.

“You alright, Alec?” Jace asked with a hint of worry as he stroked his arm tenderly.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled, smiling softly, feeling floaty, unable to find words yet, his brain mush.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a juice box appeared in his hand. He put the straw to Alec’s lips.

“Here, drink this, darling,” Magnus told him, the words soft but the order clear.

Alec drank some of it but then pulled back.

“Drink it all, Alec,” Jace insisted with tenderness and concern as Magnus put the straw back to Alec’s lips.

Alec obeyed instinctively, finishing it.

“There. Good boy,” Magnus praised tenderly as he magic’d the now empty juice box away.

Magnus and Jace got into bed with Alec, Magnus lying in the middle, Alec snuggled up to him on one shoulder, Jace against the other.

“Good?” Alec asked with a soft smile, snuggling closer to Magnus.

Alec smiled even more when Magnus put one arm around him while Jace intertwined their fingers over Magnus’ chest.

“So good, Alec. Magnus and I love you so much. We are so lucky we can call you ours,” Jace told him affectionately as he leaned closer and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips filled with love.

“Lucky?” Alec repeated, smiling even further, still fighting to find his brain again after not one but two amazing orgasms with the two men of his dreams.

“Yes, so lucky, Alexander. We love you,” Magnus insisted, kissing the top of his head while pulling Jace closer with his other arm, holding him tightly against him.

“Love you both. So much,” Alec mumbled happily, fighting a yawn, his eyes closing in exhaustion, but he was smiling joyfully, happily.

“He’s adorable, Jace,” Magnus said with a soft smile as he looked at the blond Nephilim.

“I know. He really is,” Jace agreed fondly, strolling Alec’s cheek tenderly.

“I am so happy we didn’t give up on him. You were right; he did want this with us,” Magnus told Jace as he tightened his hold around Alec, smiling when Alec snuggled closer in response.

Jace stroked some hair out of Alec’s eyes tenderly.

“I could feel it in the bond, but I knew we had to get Alec to admit it. To say it,” Jace told the Warlock.

“He’s perfect for us, sayang. A perfect addition to our relationship,” Magnus confirmed with certainty, smiling at Jace.

Jace stopped stroking Alec’s hair and now instead stroked Magnus’ cheek as he said in a fond tone, “He truly is.”

“I love you, sayang,” Magnus said emotionally.

Jace smiled as he leaned close and they kissed tenderly, lovingly. When they pulled back Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head as he said again, knowing Alec would need to hear it often to not feel insecure and he was more than happy to keep saying it, “And I love you too, Alexander.”

“Love,” Alec repeated with an almost drunken smile.

“You’re so cute like this, parabatai, all out of it, drunk on us, ” Jace said with a fond and proud smile as he kissed Alec’s forehead.

Jace was now aware as much as Magnus was that Alec would need a lot of reassurances of their love in all ways; physically, verbally, emotionally. And Jace was more than happy to give it.

“I love you, Alec. Always,” Jace told him warmly.

“Love,” Alec repeated in a content tone.

Jace turned to Magnus with a smile as he repeated to him as well, “And I love you too, Magnus. Always.”

Magnus and Jace kissed again, a kiss filled with promises of a tomorrow full of love, home and support for all three of them.

Jace snuggled close to Magnus and held Alec’s hand again atop of Magnus’ chest while Magnus had an arm around each of the Nephilim. They fell asleep like that, all smiling, content and happy.

Alec finally had a peaceful night, filled with nice dreams. He was finally at peace with himself. He was finally loved. He was finally safe and cared for. He never had to be afraid again, to be alone again. He was loved, he was cherished, he was cared for. He was finally truly…happy.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sequel and if so what about? If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment and/or a kudos. It would mean so much to me.**  
>  If you liked this story you might also enjoy some of my other Malace stories:  
> Malace that starts as Malec (this one has romance and smut and even a plot. Aww): Loving Alexander series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293  
> Malace that starts as Jalec (mainly smut with a hint of a plot): Bonds of Love series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761196  
> Rule My Heart, Rule My Soul (Malace fluff without sex): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122918  
> The Warlock's Angels (No plot. Just Malace D/s smut with sub Alec, Dom Magnus and switch Jace): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198852


End file.
